A New Chipmunk Beginning
by MarioDS01
Summary: During the Great winter Vinny, mother of the 3 chipmunks Alvin, Simon and Theodore takes them to Dave Seville's Cabin. But she falls very ill from the storm. DavexVinny and other couples. Based on "A Chipmunk Reunion"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Great Winter

A great winter storm came through the forest. The animals called it "The Great Winter" Every one of the animals are seeking new shelter to keep themselves warm and safe from the huge winter storm that could last a long time.

Vinny, a young Chipmunk mother of 3 boys Alvin, Simon and Theodore wanted to find somewhere safe from the story as well. She was sick from the weather and started carrying her 3 boys in a basket and followed the animals.

But it was no use; she realized her babies would never survive the winter at all. Then she got any idea. She remembered a man who treats the animals kindly who lives in a warm cabin. So she decided to carry them to the cabin to have the man take care of them until she returned for them.

Her sickness was getting worse from the cold weather, but she made it to the door. She then sang her boys' favorite lullaby to them the best she can. Then she knocked on the door. She was about to run off to catch up with the animals, but the illness finally took over her. From there she finally fainted and lay in the snow.

The man opened the door and first saw a basket with 3 little chipmunks. Then he saw another Chipmunk in a dress lying in the snow. So the man brought in the basket first, then he came and picked up the Chipmunk woman and brought her inside to get her warm.

Vinny lied on a warm bed still has not waked up yet. She has a warm cloth on her head to get her warmed up. The man looked at her and thought she was a really beautiful young Chipmunk and he never thought one would look that way. He waited by her side to wake up and was making soup for her and also trying to take care of the boys which are mostly tired from the cold.

Finally Vinny woke up a little and when she opened her eyes she saw the man face to face. The man was unsure what the Chipmunk would do, so he just waited there nervously.

"You're that man I wanted to care for my boys, where am I?" asked Vinny a little confused where she is.

"I see you can talk, I had a feeling you could since you are a little different from the forest creatures I know" began the man, "The answer your question you are at my home, a cabin and my Name is Dave Seville, what's your name?" asked Dave.

"Oh, I see" said Vinny, "Well my name is Vinny and I'm the mother of the Chipmunks and I think I need to meet up with my friends" said Vinny and tired to get up from the bed.

But Dave then gentle forced Vinny to lie back on the bed. "Settle down Vinny, everything will be fine, besides you are in no condition to go anywhere and the weather is terrible outside, let me get you some soup" said Dave and walked to the stove to get Vinny her soup.

"You're right Dave, I just wish I did not get this cold, I would be with my friends by now…" said Vinny a little depressed she can't be with her friends.

"It will be fine Vinny" comforted Dave carrying the soup to Vinny, "You should be thankful you are still with your boys and have me to take care of all of you guys" Then Dave placed the bowl of soup on a tray in Vinny's lap.

"Yeah, I guess I'm happy that I'm still with my boys" said Vinny smiling a little; she took a few slips of the soup with her spoon, "This tastes strange, but good, what is it?" asked Vinny.

"Oh it's just Chicken Noodle soup in Chicken broth, my favorite kind of soup and just something to make you feel better, sorry that is strange since you never eaten human food" answered Dave, "By the way, what are your boys like?" asked Dave.

"Well Alvin seems to like music and gets into a little mischief, Simon seems to be the logical smart ones who loves to study stuff and Theodore likes to eat a lot and seems to want to learn to cook" answered Vinny.

"I see I bet they are a handful for you" said Dave.

"Yeah, a little, but I am curious of what you do, you seem to have a piano over there" asked Vinny.

"Well I am a music writer and I have been trying to get a song put together, but it's a struggle for me" admitted Dave.

"Don't worry Dave, it will come to you, I love music myself, I could help you a little" said Vinny trying to comfort Dave.

"We'll see, right now I think you'll need your rest and I'll need mine, hope you don't mind we share this bed together" said Dave and started to yawn.

"I don't mind Dave, well good night" said Vinny.

"Good night Vinny" replied Dave then gave a little kiss on her forehead. Then he walked over to the little Chipmunks and said goodnight to them and kiss their foreheads as they finally feel asleep. Then Dave went to bed and fell asleep next to Vinny. He wonders what the future holds taking care of a Chipmunk family.

To be continued…

Author's note: I had this idea for a while but I wanted to get the "Mother Moves In" fanfiction down first, which for those who never read it, I recommend reading it and even reviewing this. I just thought this would be an interesting idea for an alternative to what if Vinny would stay behind in a way with Dave as well. I did try using "The Chipmunks Story" episode, but it will not work on this fanfiction, so more inspiration is from "A Chipmunk Reunion" Hope you guys look forward to updates on this. Also if any of you guys have ideas for me, just PM them to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Little Chipmunk Help

Vinny is still in bed. She has no clue what time it is or what day it is. While still half-asleep she heard Dave's voice and some little voice. She then slowly opened her eyes and then slowly sat up on the bed to see what was going on. She saw Dave sitting at one end of a table with her boys sitting around the table chatting with Dave. Dave then saw Vinny is up.

"Oh, good morning Vinny!" said Dave.

"Mom!" shouted the Chipmunks and run over to see their mother in bed.

"Are you OK mom?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin, of course she is not OK, she is still getting over her illness" said Simon in his own best logic.

"I'm doing pretty OK boys" replied Vinny, "I just feel a little weak, but I'll be better soon, I hope"

"Mom, I'm curious about something" asked Theodore.

"Go ahead Theodore" replied Vinny.

"Well I am wondering why you would ever want to leave us with this stranger Dave" asked Theodore.

Vinny paused a moment asked this question, "Why Theodore, it was the best interest to keep you guys warm and safe for the Great Winter, I care for you guys and did not want any of you guys to die" admitted Vinny.

"But why could you not take us? We would be happy together!" said Alvin.

"Alvin…she would have came back for us around springtime and pick us up"

"Oh, I see…" said Alvin embearested.

"Always you guys, I need to get back to work on my song, at least they gave me plenty of extra time because of the terrible snow storm" said Dave and went to his piano and started punching keys and writing notes.

"A song? Maybe we can help!" offered Alvin.

"You guys? But you are all babies, even though you can talk" said Dave not believing them, "Besides I not to get this down by Christmas"

"What's Christmas Dave?" asked Theodore curious.

"Well Christmas is a time of joy and cheer, so good eats and presents like Hula Hoops and planes that loop the loop" described Dave.

Then Simon seemed to have an idea, "I think I got an idea for the lyrics, come here you guys!" asked Simon and the others gather in a huddle and spoke softly. Dave is curious what they are trying to come up with. Then finally they got near Dave and told the lyrics and Dave in turn started coming up with the notes to the music. After a while they came up with the Christmas Chipmunk song and he even recorded the voices for the producers at the record studio.

"That's wonderful my boys, I guess I taught you guys better than I thought" said Vinny happily.

"Yeah, we all thank you for that" said Alvin and then all the Chipmunks bowed down to their mother.

"Well I wish I could send this out before Christmas, too bad the storm is so bad that it may never be out on time…" said Dave depressed.

Time passed around the cabin, happy the song is ready but said it can't be sent out on time. The Chipmunks got into a little mischief, so they are a handful for Dave and he had to juggle taking care of Vinny. Eventually the day came to an end and they went back to bed.

That night a fat man in a Red Suit came by Dave Seville's cabin. He with his magic quietly went inside by the fireplace. But it was too early for Christmas, but he has another mission. He went and found the music, lyrics and the recording the Chipmunk Christmas song. He decided since they could use a little help from the winter storm and get money that he would help them. So he left a message and went off his way to deliver that stuff.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Hope you guys think this chapter is OK. I bet you guys can figure out who the man is who came to visit in the middle of the night. I decided since the story takes place in "The Great Winter" that it would makes that the Chipmunks would make the classic Chipmunk Christmas song we all know. Well hope you guys look forward to more updates and ideas by PM are still accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning came back to the Seville Cabin. Vinny actually tried to get up herself, but she is still weak, so Dave still next to Vinny helped her up and walked her to the table. The 3 Chipmunk boys got up and walked themselves to the table. Dave was about to fix breakfast until he saw a note that caught his eye. It read that Santa Claus came by and delivered the recording, the music and the lyrics to the studio he works for. This pretty much surprised Dave.

"Well guys, it seems Santa Claus been around and deliver our music to the recording studio" said Dave to everyone.

"Who's Santa Claus Dave?" asked all the Chipmunks, and Vinny was silently curious.

"Santa Claus is this guy in a red suit that lives in the North Pole and…" began Dave until he heard his phone rang. Dave picked up the phone, "Hello?" he answered.

"Dave Seville, I don't know who you were able to deliver this through this terrible storm around your place, but I think you have a hit song here, I'm going to run it through the local radio station and you can tune your radio to it, and when the weather gets better, you come down her ASAP" said a very excited producer.

"Wow, thanks, I hope it goes well" answered Dave.

"Me too Dave, see you soon!" answered the Producer and hang up the phone.

Dave hanged up the phone and focused back at the people at the table. "Good news everyone, I got a call from my producer and he loves our music, he will play us once we can go to the studio when the weather gets better" said Dave.

"Alright!" shouted all the Chipmunks excited of the news of helping their new father figure.

"That's so good to hear that Dave, I'm glad I came here with my boys and they helped you, it is like it was all planned out" said Vinny happy.

"Me Too Vinny" said Dave smiling.

From there time passed in the cabin and the weather was still pretty bad to go out. During the time Vinny is getting better and better from the bad cold she had. The Chipmunks are still a handful, but with Vinny getting better, she helped Dave with her boys.

During the time Vinny ran thoughts in her head. She began to be happy that she is here to take care of the boys with Dave and her boys are happy to keep their mother nearby. She knew Dave would have been able to take care of them without her, but it helps she is around. Also she is beginning to have feelings for Dave that he is a kind man, handsome and she seems she is falling in love with him, which she is surprised being in love with a human.

Dave also started having feelings for Vinny as well. It started when he first brought her in and was taking care of her and noticing how beautiful she is. Heck he did not mind she has children. It is strange to him that he has feelings for a Chipmunk, but he could not deny these feelings. He also thinks that she is the woman he could be looking for, besides he figured if he only had the Chipmunks and started dating women, there might not be a one who would want to be with the Chipmunks in his opinion. So he is glad Vinny is around and she is such a kind creature and he likes that she looks music like him.

Sadly even with their feelings they don't want to admit them to each other because it might not be right they both think since Dave is human and Vinny is a Chipmunk and they both live in different worlds. The Chipmunks sort of notice something between them, but have no clue what is going on.

Finally the Great Winter Storm finally stopped. Vinny has already better from the cold and no longer sick. The Chipmunks are excited they can go out; they were restless of being cooped in a Cabin for a long time. Dave is happy that he can now go to the studio to have the meeting and receive the payment since there is no storm, besides the storm was really bad to send any mail to his area.

Dave then made a call that he will journey to the studio today. He then packed up for the journey up there and it will take a while through the forest full of snow. At least the sun is shining to help melt the snow a little. He then had the Chipmunks follow with him to the city which they are excited to go there, they heard about it from Dave, but never experience it.

But Vinny for some reason is sad. She just stood there with tears flowing from her eyes not sure what to do. Dave turned around and saw Vinny, "Vinny, what's wrong?" asked Dave.

Vinny paused and took awhile to get herself together, but finally spoke, "Well Dave, since I am now well enough and the Great Winter in gone…I'm thinking of seeing my friends" said Vinny sadly.

Dave was shocked hearing this, "But what is the reason you want to do this?" asked Dave.

"Yes, why mother?" asked Alvin curious and concerned.

This took quite a bit of time for Vinny to come up with the answer. After a while she did, "Well Dave, since you taken care of the boys and they like you and helped you, you can go on to the city with them, said Vinny and paused, "I think I will stay in the forest and find my friends, I don't think I could live in the city.." Then Vinny started walking off to find her friends.

"No, mother!" shouted the Chipmunks and tried the best they can to catch up with her in the snow.

"No my children, I think Dave is right for you, you all have a future and you can visit me anytime" said Vinny trying to convince them everything is alright.

This scene was tugging a lot on Dave's heartstrings. Many thoughts ran in his head thinking about Vinny and the Chipmunks the past few weeks. He finally admitted something he should have done a little while ago from all the time. He ran up to Vinny, picked her up and kissed her full on the lips. Vinny was shocked by the kiss, but kissed back Dave and hugged her arms around him a little. After a while they let go and the Chipmunks are surprised of this.

"Dave…you actually love me that much?" asked Vinny with some hopefulness.

Dave was having happy tears and had trouble getting control of his emotion, he finally got some control, "Yes Vinny, I love you very much, you are special to me and so are your boys, I would be happy if you would stay with me and the boys" admitted Dave.

Vinny was surprised and honored to hear these words from Dave, it took her some time to get the answer, and "I love to do that Dave" answered Vinny.

"Yeah!" cheered the Chipmunks happy of their news and hugged their mother.

"Well it will be different from this life, but I hope I'll make it through" said Vinny. Dave came and hugged her and the boys. Then all of them happy went off to the city.

To be continued…

Author's notes: I hope you guys love this chapter. Did not think I would want to but the 2nd half of the feelings of Dave and Vinny, I could have put that in a different chapter, but I did not want to make this chapter too short. Hope you guys look forward to more updates and ideas my PM will be accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave, Vinny and the Chipmunks were walking in a snowy path to head to the nearby city needs to be in to receive his paycheck, he wonders how much it would be or what deals he can make with the producer. But then they saw an animal in clothing walking the opposite direction and seemed to be look around.

Vinny recognized right away who it is, "Allison!" shouted Vinny. The creature named Allison perked her head up and saw Vinny.

"Vinny? Is that that you?" asked Allison.

"Yes, it's me!" cheered Vinny and rushed to Allison hugging each other happy and laughing that they have a chance to see each other after the weeks of the Snow Storm. Then Vinny realized Dave would not know her. "Oh Dave, this is my close friend Allison, she helped me take care of the Chipmunks"

"Please to meet you Allison" greeted Dave.

"You too Dave, I see you have taken good care of the Chipmunks, but I wonder why Vinny is doing here with you" said Allison curious.

To answer the question both Vinny and Dave told their parts in the story of where Vinny has been and what she has been doing and the plans of the future.

"I see, you have been through a lot Vinny, me and the others will miss you being around the forest and the Chipmunks too" said Allison.

"Me too Allison, but we will all visit you and the others whenever we can" said Vinny.

"That's good to hear, good luck in the city, bye!" said Allison. All of them waved their goodbyes to each other, Allison reported back toward the other animals and the 5 headed toward the city.

It took them almost a full day or so to get to the city. By the time they good there it is already getting late for them. So Dave suggested that since they are tired he will help find a hotel for the night. He found one that head rooms that can hold 5 people. It was strange for the manager to see 4 Chipmunks, but did not make a fuss about it. The hotel has a deal the 3 Chipmunks can get in free, so it saved Dave some money and only needed to spend for himself and Vinny.

They finally got to their hotel room to rest after a long journey through the forest to reach the city. The 3 Chipmunks were still a little restless, so Dave decided they can watch one movie together. They picked a good family film with a family. The 3 Chipmunks like seeing the film and daydream a little that their mother and Dave would be married to make her the official part of the family. Dave and Vinny like seeing the happy married couple and it made them all warm and fuzzy for each other. After a while they started falling asleep and Dave turned off the TV and fell asleep with the Chipmunks in one bed.

Morning came to the hotel and they cleaned up, packed up and went to the hotel lobby. They served breakfast in the lobby so they had a chance to eat a free meal. Then Dave went to the counter and checked out and they headed to the studio he works for.

They made their way to the studio and waited in the lobby. Dave went to sign up for his appointment. They waited there for a while. Finally a middle-aged man came down and set his eyes on Dave. "Dave Seville! Good to see you!" greeted the man.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Silverton" Dave greeted back.

"Yes, well good news your song has been a hit for the past few weeks, the people love it! I'm wondering if I can see the ones who sang it" asked Mr. Silverton curious.

"Well here they are" said Dave and gestured to the 3 baby Chipmunks next to them as they shyly waved to the producer.

"Really? 3 Chipmunks? Well I think it is an honor to see new talent and who is that Chipmunk in the dress?" asked Mr. Silverton.

"Oh, this is their mother Vinny, Vinny this is Mr. Silverton" said Dave greeting Vinny to his producer.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Silverton" said Vinny shaking her hand with the producer.

"You too Vinny, I'm wondering, are you like some inspiration to your boys singing ability?" asked Mr. Silverton curious.

"I think so, I usually sing to them and they sometimes sing back and I just enjoy music a lot" answered Vinny.

"I see, could you sing for me?" asked Mr. Silverton.

"Sure, why not!" answered Vinny. She cleared her throat and started singing the lullaby she usually sings to her boys. Somehow the 3 Chipmunks kept awake with Dave making sure they don't fall asleep.

"That is a wonderful voice you have there, maybe you should go under a singing contract along with your boys, we can always use more talent" suggested Mr. Silverton.

"You really think so? What do you think Dave?" asked Vinny looking at Dave.

"I don't see any reason why you can't, and I'll be the manager for all of them" said Dave.

"Great! Well come to my office, we can make out the contract right away and you can sign it and I'll give you the payment you had made for yourself the past few weeks" said Mr. Silverton excited to do this for Dave. So Dave followed him to the office.

Everyone is excited that they help Dave keep his job and continue it with their talents. Vinny was worried it would affect their lives too much, but she has hope Dave will make the right choice for all of them.

After a while Dave came back with a surprised look on his face carrying an envelope. "Dave, what is it?" asked Vinny curious.

It took some time for Dave to get back to reality, but he did and gave his attention to Vinny, "Well…I think we really hit the jackpot and I think we can move to a better home for all of us and that contract will help us!" said Dave excited.

Everyone cheered that they made the money and can move to a better home. Vinny is still going to miss being in the forest, but she is happy being with someone special to love and being with her boys. They are not sure what will happen in the future, for now it looks good.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: I came up with the idea that Dave would meet up with Vinny and I think it is a nice idea to know who Vinny's friends are like. And I bet some of you guys are guessing I am putting in some foreshadowing in the story, which is true. But I will not tell anything to spoil it for you guys, you'll have to wait until it comes. And I think it is nice to have Vinny become a contract singer, I think Vinny has a lovely voice and she is the inspiration on why the 3 Chipmunks have their excellent singing voices. Hope you guys look forward to more updates of this fanfiction!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After all the excitement of Dave receiving a huge paycheck on the successful Chipmunk Christmas song and the fairly secure financial future with earning money from the song being played across the U.S. for Christmas time and albums to be made to buy by Christmas, he decided to look for a better home for himself, the Chipmunks and Vinny. He found the perfect one pretty quick and was able to quickly sign the papers, pay to amount needed and can move in right away.

Again they needed to head back to the cabin in the forest, but are able to hired a good moving service that even handle snow pretty well. Vinny's animal friends were heading back to their homes since it is safe again and they are all willing to help Vinny and her friends pack up for the new home. With their help it took no time to pack up everything needed. Vinny let her close friend Ally take charge of this part of the forest and make sure their friends are taken care of and promise to see them as much as they can.

They all got to their place and Dave realized maybe he should shop for new better furniture. So with Vinny and the boys they went out shopping for the stuff they need and had plenty of help to move and arrange the new stuff for the place. Then the place pretty much looked like home and the Chipmunks even have their own room for the years to come.

Weeks passed and Christmas morning came for them. The Chipmunks received presents from Santa Claus which did not surprise Dave nor Vinny since they know he is really. The boys started playing with them.

Dave gave a small box shaped wrapped gift to Vinny. She unwrapped the gift and saw it is a jewelry box. She is surprise to see something this, but she opened it and saw it is a beautiful ring. Then she looked up and saw Dave one knee with his arms out, "Will you marry me?" asked Dave.

This caught Vinny off guard; it took a little time to think, but she thought of the answer, "Yes" answered Vinny. Dave became excited of the answered and hugged and kissed her. All the Chipmunks heard of this wonderful news that their mother will be official are part of the family with Dave.

After Christmas both Dave and Vinny decided they need to tell the news to both of their families. Both families are glad to hear it, even though it is strange to have a human and a Chipmunk marry together. Both knew this would be a unique wedding, so they needed to handle the press and make sure it does not invade their privacy.

The wedding day came. The pastor side his lines and they official became Dave and Vinny Seville. After the reception they went on their honeymoon to Florida and have Ally take care of the Chipmunks.

To be continued…

Author's notes: I guess I'm moving this story really fast, even for a short chapter. It may take time for you guys to absorb the info. Hopefully I will slow down in future chapter. I just did not feel to make too much description to the chapter. But now they are a whole family. And I forgot that Dave does adopt the Chipmunks before the wedding, unless that is unnecessary to do that. Hopefully you guys look forward to more of the fanfiction!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

I need to let you guys know what is going on. I have lost interested to continuing this fanfiction.

But I have passed it down to a new author named BLOSSOM 109. She will make the sequel to the fanfiction for me. So if you guys want to read the rest of the story, go to her profile to find it. I suggest subscribing on her profile so you receive the update of the sequel.

Sorry I am doing this guys. I guess I tried to make it the best I can but I rushed it in the end. But hopefully the new author will do this fanfiction well.


End file.
